Lady Sings the News
Lady Sings the News is the final episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series which aired on November 25, 2006. Plot The episode begins with Cindy telling Libby that she played footsie in the library with Jimmy. He is seen sending a laser signal at a satellite in space, so that they can hack into the evening news and paste their heads on the body of the news reporter. Corky, a famous television producer sees this and hires Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Cindy, and Sheen to work for a children's news company. Jimmy is the anchor, Cindy is the co-anchor, Sheen is the sports reporter, Carl is the weatherman, and Libby as the gossip reporter. However, Libby takes her duties a little too far when she started gossiping about other people's private lives, such as telling everyone about Cindy and Jimmy's relationship, that Carl had toilet paper on his shoe for the whole day, and that Sheen talks to sockpuppets. Libby then starts using the gossip to her advantage by blackmailing people. Her friends then plot to stop her from invading the privacy of the rest of the town, by making Libby report fake news about aliens controlling Carl. She reports this on the news, and a whole mob of people attack Carl. She then realizes that the aliens were fake, and Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy were trying to scare her. Libby then apologizes to them about the way she acted. They later get fired from their jobs because Corky wants to make a show about Sheen's sockpuppets. The mob then chases Corky instead. In the end, Libby finishes apologizing to her friends for exposing their secrets like that and asks can they forgive her and they do. Jimmy FINALLY, kisses Cindy and they walk together, holding hands; however, they accidentally leave Carl in the stockade the angry mob placed him in earlier. Quotes Corky: I've going to make you boys, SUPERSTARS! Jimmy and Sheen: Huh? Carl: What? Corky: I saw your crazy news show! I want to produce a kids evening news starring you boys! Jimmy and Sheen: Huh? Carl: What? Jimmy: But we don't know anything about doing the news! Corky: That's what makes it so CRAZY FRESH! You are my anchorman, you with the sports! Round boy does weather! Cindy: You're rewarding these chouterheads for hacking into the news?! Corky: You, can be Co-anchor! Cindy: I'm in! Libby: Can I do a gossip segment? Corky: EXTRA CRAZY! You all start tonight, Ciao! Carl: What? Carl: HELLO, RETROVILLE! I hope you had a scrumptilicious day, Let's wish a big ol' happy birthday to Old Lady Nuspawm, who turns a 102 today! Here's a nice big weather center hug from Dr. Carl! Sheen: Just tell us the weather!!! Carl (blows raspberry):''' Tomorrow's Wheezer weather, you better grab your sombrero mi amigo! 'Cause it's gonna be as hot as Mejico! tadadadadada, tadadadadada, tadada... Ow my scapula! '''Cameraman: Cut! Cindy: (Very angry at her BFF for spilling out those embarrassing secrets about her, Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl) Libby! Jimmy: (Very mad at Cindy's BFF for exposing those humiliated gossips about him, Cindy, Sheen, and Carl) You just violated like 10 people's privacy. Libby: (To Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and her BFF Cindy) I thought you were all down with my doing gossip? Cindy: Not when it's about me! Jimmy: Or me! Sheen and Carl: Or us! Sheen as a handpuppet: Or me! Libby: Uh, what's the big deal?! I didn't use actual names, I'm sure nobody even knew who I was talking about! Libby: (Telling the entire people of Retroville about the "alien's" evil plan and gets scared) And then the aliens put a worm in Carl's brain that makes him their slave and they eat kittens as snacks and their coming here soon to steal our spleens to play Spleen Ball with. I'M NOT KIDDING!!'' '' Jimmy: No one's gonna believe Libby ever again! Sheen: Yeah! Ha ha ha... Except those guys! (Jimmy, Cindy, and Sheen see Libby and the entire angry mob) Sam: There's the alien slave kid! Get them! (The entire mob begin to attack Carl) Principal Willoughby: (Grabs Carl for working for the Aliens) Threaten our kittens Eh Buster. (Jimmy, Sheen, and her BFF Cindy get scared and comes clean on Libby because the three don't wanna see Carl get torn limb from limb)'' '' Jimmy: (Scared and comes clean doesn't want to see the mob tear Carl limb from limb and tells Cindy's BFF) Libby you have to stop them from hurting Carl.'' '' Cindy: (Tells her BFF about the whole aliens that eat kittens and gets scared and tells what she and the boys were planning) Yeah! He's not an alien. We made it all up so you'd loose your Credibility.'' '' Libby: (Now knows what her BFF and the boys were planning) WHAT?!! Oh, no! Sam: OK, Get ready to pelt them. Libby: Wait, stop! Carl's not an alien! Everybody: Huh?! Carl: What? Gallery Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_00.16.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_00.23.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.14.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.16.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.28.jpg Jimmy Neutron 60 - Lady Sings the News.avi_snapshot_02.40.jpg Lady Sings the News.jpg Lady Sings the News .jpg Aliens .jpg|Jimmy, Cindy and Sheen disguised as Aliens Libby .jpg Jimmy and Cindy.jpg|'Jimmy:' Well that's the news. Cindy: Good Night and thanks for watching! Lady Sings The News .jpg|Jimmy and Cindy are SO into it! Get Ready to Pelt Carl.PNG|Get ready to Pelt Carl Wheezer Image-0.jpeg|Here comes Mr Walky man!!!!!!! Trivia *The episode name is based off and a parody of the film Lady Sings the Blues, as Libby likes to sing. *This episode reveals that Jimmy and Cindy are secretly dating. Oddly enough, Cindy still refers to him as "Neutron" at the beginning of the episode. Then again, this could be just a sign of affection and old habits die hard. *Contrary to popular belief, this is not the series finale, The League of Villains is. *The reason series ended is because DNA Productions had been dissolved, due to the failure of The Ant Bully. '' **If the fourth season did come to be, Cindy would've finally ended her resentment towards Betty, Evil Jimmy would've returned, the kids would've become closer as a family, the gang would've also been facing the problems of starting middle school, Nick would become part of Team Neutron again, there'd be new villains, more emotional moments and Jimmy and Cindy's relationship would've continued to grow. *Four years later, Sheen gets his own series called ''Planet Sheen. *Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are the only characters to appear in every episode of the series. *Goddard doesn't appear in this episode. *The title card resembles the Universal logo, and the spinning globe at Universal theme parks (which was the former home of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast). It also resembles the DiC logo. * It was mentioned from Libby that Miss Fowl may have gone to prison once and that she may also be a transgender. * Jimmy's first kiss with Cindy took place in an alley, similar to when he first kissed dream Cindy in I Dream of Jimmy. * In this episode, Corky is finally justly punished for a mess he caused. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3